Good Luck!
by Jane Nightray
Summary: [One-Shot/MariChat.]"Marinette Dupain-Cheng sueña con ser una de las mejores diseñadoras de moda en todo París y para lograrlo deberá contar con la ayuda del apuesto héroe, el galante Chat Noir. Por supuesto, la suerte sonreía al nuevo prospecto del influyente Gabriel Agreste y todo gracias a un inesperado gato negro que atrajo a su vida el gran momento."


_**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_Ninguno de los personajes mencionados son de mi propiedad intelectual. Son de la autoría del señor Thomas Astruc. Expresamente la historia narrada es de mi creación.

* * *

_**GOOD LUCK!**_

_Escrito por Jane Nightray_

* * *

—Entonces, princesa. ¿Podrías explicarme nuevamente todo?

Marinette estaba comenzando a exasperarse por la falta de comprensión del héroe gatuno.

—Es fácil, Chat. Solo necesito que tú seas mi modelo— explicó.

—Será un placer~ ser el modelo para tan hermosa _prrincesa_—Chat Noir contempló con suspicacia el elaborado boceto que diseñó ella, un fino gusto. El vestuario consistía en un elegante esmoquin de un claro tono ébano que contrastaba con las oscuras puntas del cuello, bajo el saco destacaría el chaleco que otorgaría el clímax del traje y la poluta camisa blanca que culminaría el _look _junto al pantalón.

—Los zapatos que usarás serán de charol— entre las tímidas manos de una nerviosa Marinette se encontraba una caja de un forrado sutil que contenía dichos zapatos, se los mostró y él sonrío con picardía. Era claro que le había agradado lo que desfilaría en pasarela. _¿Por qué no pedírselo a Adrien Agreste?_, pensó el experimentado modelo de la agencia de Gabriel, su padre. _«En está ocasión requiero de la galantería del héroe de París» _aclaró con seriedad la aspirante. Adrien poseía gran presencia en los distintos eventos que debía cubrir cada que la agencia lo requiriera, mas no era tan _atrevido _como su opuesto, eso lo entendía a la perfección.

Con completa emoción disimulada, la joven sacó detrás del panel el maniquí masculino que vestía el atuendo que luciría en la noche su modelo. Tan adecuado para una velada romántica o un cierre de año, el esmoquin desprendía la compleja elaboración artesanal de la parisina. Por otro lado, Marinette reconocía que aquel trabajo debería ser mostrado por una presencia osada e irreverente y el único candidato que consideraba digno de portar tal majestuosa obra era, por supuesto, Chat Noir.

—Debes probártelo— habló ensimismada en los últimos detalles del traje.

—¿Ahora? —cuestiono con nerviosismo su acompañante.

—Sí.

No había escapatoria, no para el gatito que se convertiría en el conejillo de indias de su creativa novia. Marinette le entregó el conjunto y le indicó el sitio en el cual podría cambiarse. Comenzó por la camisa de suave tejido y el pantalón confeccionado bajo las medidas de Adrien. Un momento, el traje de combate le impediría lucir con propiedad lo elaborado por su amada protegida. E hizo lo impensable, deshacerse del atuendo para así poder concluir su labor. Impecable. Se miro por el espejo vertical del pequeño vestidor, sin duda alguna contrataría a Marinette para que fuese quien se encargara de su vestimenta diaria. Los detalles, magistrales. Gabriel quedará satisfecho con el trabajo de la experta jovencita.

—¿Listo, _minou_? —_quedarás encantada, _se dijo así mismo con ligera soberbia.

Salió del vestidor dejando frente de sí a una sonrojada Marinette.

—Te queda bastante bien— la sangre en sus mejillas hervía. —. En verdad, te queda m-muy bien. Quiero decir, luces apuesto, p-perdona, no quise decir eso…—tanta algarabía provocó que él riera, la sincera ternura de ella era sublime ante sus felinas pupilas. Se aproximó más con intención de abochornarla más de lo que ya se encontraba, verla así le recordaba lo cuan dulce podría ser.

—Lo hiciste pensando en mí— declaró acariciando cariñoso la tersa mejilla.

—Sabes que sí—sintió el cálido tacto del índice en su nariz. Sonrieron alegres ante el momento confidencial.

El móvil de la chica comenzó a sonar. Chat le cedió espacio.

—Disculpa— se excusó tomando la llamada de Alya.

—¿Cómo va todo, amiga?

—Al parecer excelente, hasta ahora. ¿Qué tal la semana con la familia de Nino? —Marinette atendió al puño del saco del esmoquin. Permanecía inmutado, permitiendo que las hábiles manos trabajaran sobre su brazo.

—Excelente, chica. La familia de Nino ha sido genial ¡hasta permitieron que Nino me llevará a ver el estreno de _"The Little Prince"_! ¿Y tú chico enmascarado? Dile de mi parte que Rena Rouge le manda saludos— su novia puso el altavoz para que escuchase el último dialogó. Sonrió y agradeció los saludos a lo cual Alya exigió el motivo por el cual se encontraba al lado de su mejor amiga. Ambos trataron de explicarse, los nervios habrían hecho su trabajo.

—Nos estamos preparando una pasarela—hablaron al unísono.

—¿Con ayuda de Chat Noir? —el tono inquisitivo no pasó de ser percibido.

—Es fundamental su participación, Alya. Al fin estoy tan cerca de lograr que Gabriel Agreste me acepte en su compañía— la chica con la cual conversaban emitió un grito de sorpresa. Felicitó a Marinette. Debía reconocer que el talento y energía de la chica eran tales para considerarla dentro de la importante empresa de moda. Sería un paso importante en la vida de su mejor amiga.

—En ello tienes razón— río. —. Supongo que el minino no tendrá su collar y andará suelto por ahí— ambas jóvenes no pudieron evitar carcajearse cómplices, estaban de acuerdo de que la coquetería de su novio aumentaría llegado el evento, está idea fue desagradable para el leal camarada de Ladybug.

—Ya veremos— anunció en represalia por las constantes risas que no lograban detenerse. Después de lo manifestado Marinette dejó de reír. _Con que sí, _pensó ella con cierto desdén. Con fuerza tomó la oreja del héroe y este se quejaría por recibir la furia intensa de la cabreada adolescente.

Alya se despidió para dejar al par de tortolos arreglar su pequeño descontento.

Una hora después Adrien se destransformo para alimentar a un hambriento Plagg, la joven haría lo mismo con Tikki. Mientras tanto, seguían los preparativos para el modelaje. Él practicó de manera constante el proceder que emplearía su identidad contraria _«"sexy" y seductor» _se repetía en ocasiones, adentrándose en su personaje gatuno. Marinette remendaba el elegante vestido que confeccionó para sí misma, el estilo era el adecuado para la velada. Ella estaba agradecida por tener a Adrien en su vida, sin su ayuda el sueño que tanto deseaba convertir en realidad no podría concretarse.

—¿Preparada, _"my lady"_? — le preguntó su compañero.

—Estoy tan nerviosa, Adrien. Honestamente, no esperaba llegar tan lejos— se sinceró un tanto agobiada por la ansiedad infringida por la ocasión. Se aferró al brazo que le rodeo en un intento de brindarle apoyo y ánimo. Confiaba en su princesa, siempre le brindaría soporte en los instantes en los cuales ella lo necesitara. Afortunadamente recurrió a auxiliarla en el tiempo adecuado.

—Lo hiciste, Mari. Confiaste en tus habilidades y en ti misma.

—Gracias, en verdad—agradeció emotiva.

Adrien besó el nacimiento de su cabello con ternura.

—_Estoy para servirle, princesa—_Marinette observó atenta el cómo Adrien tomaba su mano y le otorgaba al dorso de la misma un cándido beso.

**.**

La hora llegó. El pulcro traje de Chat Noir le hacia lucir eventualmente como un magnate "_playboy" _preparado para la seducción. Marinette advirtió los resultados e intuía horas antes como se mostraría ante la pasarela. Por supuesto, el diseño de la joven debía congeniar con el de su compañero, dicha decisión la conllevo a confeccionarse un elegante vestido clásico en color negro, de cintura estrecha y sin escote pronunciado.

—…La cremallera no sube— la complicada tarea de su atuendo se estropeo.

Bufó con molestia para después llamar con suplica al héroe de París. Al acudir en seguida notó que cierta chiquilla estaba teniendo problemas tan cliché, de sus labios desprendió una tenue sonrisa.

—Permíteme, Mari— sus desnudas manos rozaron sutilmente la espalda femenina para ajustar el frente del vestido. Ella un tanto azorada prendía la mano derecha hacia el escote afianzándolo a su silueta. Al final, subiría la cremallera con rapidez y aquel sonido fue gloria para una atormentada prodigio de la costura.

—Te lo agradezco, Chat— se giro para verle, quedando atónita al estar frente a tal apuesto chico. Las mejillas tan rosas cuales cerezas se cruzaron ante la vista de su novio. _Eres tan tierna, _pensó.

—Eh, creo que seguiré arreglándome. No creo que sea apropiado ir, así como estoy ahora— Chat la contempló por un breve tiempo, dicho vestido le quedaba fabuloso. Tan fantástica. Acarició sus largos cabellos y salió de la habitación para permitirle proseguir. Lo que el gatito no sabía era que el corazón de ella latía desbocadamente y los acrecidos nervios aumentaron con su presencia en aquel estrechó lugar.

Media hora después, Marinette descendía de las escaleras que conducían a su recamara. Tras verla, se emocionó. Era una fortuna el hecho de saber que el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng decidieron tomar un merecido período vacacional tras el exigente trabajo en su negocio familiar. Los instantes que disfrutaba a su lado eran inolvidables. Debía agradecer al destino por tener a su lado a la magnífica "_lady" _que tanto ansiaba conocer en su identidad secreta.

Se estiró grácil para recibir a la bella princesa por la cual tanto esperó. Los cálidos zafiros colisionaron con el esmeralda del felino. Al bajar dio un ligero salto, apoyándose de los hombros masculinos para sentirse flotar ligera en los aires. Las zapatillas tocaron el suelo. Chat Noir le abandonó por un breve tiempo, apareciéndose con un misterioso abrigo que le colocaría caballeroso a Marinette. Dio los últimos detalles a su conjunto calzándose el par de guantes, obsequió de la jovencita para complementar aquel estilo _fatal. _La escoltó a las afueras del hogar. Adrien utilizó parte de sus influencias como modelo insignia de la compañía de su padre para contratar el exuberante transporte que esperaba por ellos.

—¿Cómo…

—Una sorpresa para "_my lady"—_ permitió que ascendiese a la limosina.

—Esto es demasiado, Chat— dijo haciendo referencia al abrigo que parecía ser tan costoso y el lujoso transporte.

—…Casi nada para una princesa—respondió.

Arribaron al edificio dónde daría lugar el desfile. En cuanto ambos descendieron las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, los molestos flashes lastimaban la vista de Marinette, al ver esto cubrió el rostro femenino para adentrarse con velocidad al recinto. Los asistentes de la pasarela les condujeron a los camerinos disponibles. Pudieron dar un respiro de tanta presión.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunto ella.

—Bien— se dispuso a tomar asiento en el sofá dispuesto. —. Aunque, he de suponer que te encuentras un poco inquieta. Sé de las intenciones de mi padre al organizar un desfile como esté para encontrar nuevos talentos, estás de suerte, Mari—concluyó.

«Quince minutos» escucharon la voz de una asistente. Marinette se dirigió al chico con gran premura para percatarse que debía ajustar un poco más el moño de la camisa, sin intenciones de hacer sentir incómodo a Adrien. _Bien, bien, tranquila…todo va a ir excelente, _trataba de brindarse confianza a sí misma. Complacida por fin permitió que el modelo se adelantase a la fila de los partícipes, escucho diversos murmullos acerca de la presencia del héroe en tal evento y no era de extrañarse. Era absolutamente extraño verlo ahí. Seguramente sus padres habrían sospechado de las intenciones de auxiliar a su actual novia. Sonrío al ver entre los principales invitados a Emilie, su madre, siendo acompañada por su progenitor. Estaba más que entusiasmado.

—Toma— le habló la joven diseñadora para colocarle en la bolsa izquierda del saco una rosa roja. —. Buena suerte, _minou—_nuevamente los cuchicheos se presentaron, nerviosa ante lo que vivía salió apresurada del pasillo para encontrarse con la madre de su minino.

Las luces se encendieron. Dieron apertura a la pasarela, los primeros modelos salieron a escena.

El momento del gallardo Chat Noir llegó. Algunas de las modelos se detenían para vislumbrar la perfección de la obra edificada grácilmente por Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Las cámaras de vídeo se concentraron exclusivamente en el mejor vestuario, los pasos expertos reflejaban aires de arrogancia y galantería. La frescura juvenil se mezcló con el atractivo de la noche, él. La audiencia aplaudió de manera emocionada a la figura inesperada, los demás pensaban que era un invitado especial. Era mejor que pensasen eso. Varios pasos atrás le seguía la amateur de Chloé, engalanada con un ceñido vestido dorado. Su amada Mari sonrío al ver a la hija del alcalde en dicho lugar de manera inesperada. Hace tiempo que la primogénita de los Bourgeois participaba en varios eventos de moda en distintas partes del mundo. Solo era un pasatiempo, aseguraba ocasionalmente en cada encuentro en el que concurrían.

La pasarela concluyó. Todos los modelos se retiraron de vuelta a sus sitios designados. Era momento de esperar la deliberación del jurado.

Chat Noir se cuestionaba constantemente si aún Marinette yacía con sus padres. Deseaba brindarle aliento más no podía, no por ahora.

«Es hora» nuevamente le anunciaron su salida. Los distintos diseños se formaron frente al público. Buscó con la mirada a su _"lady" _y al verla le sonrió con gran estima. _Todo saldrá bien, _le trataba de transmitir.

—Los expertos han llegado a la conclusión de quienes serán las nuevas estrellas para la nueva campaña del señor Agreste— decía el presentador. Emilie confortó a la chica.

—A continuación, los nombres de los afortunados: Cecile Allard en compañía de su modelo Chloé Bourgeois, Alistair Bonheur en compañía de Alizeé Bellerose y Alexander Blanc junto a Antoine Delacroix, su modelo ¡Felicidades a los ganadores! — las últimas declaraciones se presenciaron ante los demás concursantes, llamaron a los diseñadores que no fueron mencionados y los guiaron de vuelta a sus camerinos. Chat Noir guiaba a una agobiada Marinette que permanecía iracunda por tal decisión de los jueces, se esforzó demasiado.

Les indicaron que esperarán unos cuantos minutos.

Tocaron la puerta tres veces a lo cual el joven indicó que podían pasar. Gabriel Agreste pasaría en compañía de Audrey, la madre de Chloé.

—Ha realizado un único y original trabajo, señorita Dupain— expresó el afamado organizador.

—Sin embargo, obtener la ayuda de uno de los héroes de París podría ser la causa de tu falla principal. Ocasionaste polémica, Marinette, ni siquiera mi propia hija fue tan mencionada y criticada por los medios como Chat Noir. Una decisión atrevida a mi parecer—señalo Audrey.

—Yo no entiendo lo que tratan de…—trataba de excusarse.

—Fue una presentación perfecta—finalizó Gabriel. —. Sin embargo, tal trabajo no podría ser capaz de pertenecer a mi compañía— la joven se mortificó. Su hijo le vio con cierto resentimiento.

—Dicho trabajo ha sido excepcional. Hemos venido por que ambos tenemos una oferta que podría interesarle— el ánimo volvía a las jóvenes almas.

—Tanto Audrey Bourgeois como yo le ofrecemos una generosa beca que le brinde a usted la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva empresa dentro del mercado competitivo. Por supuesto, seremos socios partícipes de su proyecto; sin embargo, usted acrecentaría con el mayor porcentaje. Una buena oferta para un gran talento. Aunque, al ser menor de edad por el momento le otorgamos una vacante prioritaria para que se convierta en la asesora creativa de las nuevas estrellas que participaron en esta noche—lo habían logrado. ¡Lo habían logrado! Entusiasmada no pudo evitar emitir gritos y saltos de alegría, la cual se propagó entre los presentes.

—¿Aceptarías o serás tan cabeza dura como para rechazar dicha oferta? — preguntó Audrey. El chico le asintió animoso y orgulloso por el logro.

—Aceptó.

**.**

Después de lo ocurrido esa noche, Marinette llamó entusiasmada a sus padres para comentar lo sucedido. Esperadamente se enorgullecieron de su pequeña. Un paso más hacia el éxito rotundo. Mientras tanto, Chat Noir esperaba apacible a la nueva asesora, agradecería personalmente a su padre. La torre Eiffel siendo iluminada por la luz que otorgaba una velada especial para la pareja romántica.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos, gatito? — le abrazó sorpresivamente sacándole de su ensoñación.

—Lo que desees, _prrrincess~ —_rozó con sus labios la frente de la adorada heroína.

—Quizás podríamos tener esa cita que tanto mencionabas— se elevó un poco más de la altura que disponían sus tacones para robarle un tierno beso a su coqueto novio. —. Eres un minino coqueto, tan irresistible para tantas—bromeó rodeándole el cuello. Él río por la ocurrencia oportuna.

—Tal vez lo sea, más solo tengo ojos para ti, Marinette.

Quedo hipnotizado por la dulce mirada que reflejaba la blanca luz de la luna.

—Te ves muy bien de esmoquin— relajó su rostro en el pecho de su querido _minou. _Permitiéndose llevar por la sensación fue conducida con sigilo entre los últimos escalones que guiaban al nivel más alto de la torre francesa. Un exquisito olor inundo el aire, hipnotizada quedaría ella al ver un mantel y la clásica canasta.

—Recuerdo haberle prometido a _"my lady" _una noche de campo bajo un estrellado cielo— quedo conmovida. Abrazó enternecida a aquel chico, agradeciendo por estar a su lado día con día, al borde del llanto desbordante de felicidad su novio le besó cerrando su promesa de amarla y brindarle todo lo que ella deseara mientras la vida le permitiese estar a su lado. Estaría gustoso de permanecer cada año con ella durante todo su existir.

—Eres lo que tanto soñé, te quiero, no por ser Ladybug. Sino por permitirme ser parte de tu corazón— aquella velada sería inolvidable para la futura diseñadora más afamada en el mundo, y claro, también para el joven superhéroe que cayó enamorado al ver ese par de joyas resplandecer como nunca. Quería a Marinette, con el tiempo se demostraría a sí mismo que el amor llega de improvisto y puede ser tan duradero. Solo era un para siempre.

* * *

_**Nota imperdible de la autora: **_

Agradezco el apoyo de sobremanera, hace tiempo que no realizaba una participación en este maravilloso fandom. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, las imágenes que sirvieron de inspiración para este one-shot las pueden encontrar en Wattpad, dónde fue publicado bajo el mismo título y mi seudónimo.

Besos psicológicos desde mi escritorio.


End file.
